bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroi Karasu (spirit)
| gender = Female | height =5'6" | weight =143 | partner = Itakue Yamaki | previous partner = none | base of operations = Itakue's Inner World | shikai = Kuroi Karasu | bankai = not yet achieved }} Kuroi Karasu(黒いカラス, literally meaning black crow) is the name of Itakues zanpakuto spirit that resides in his sword. In her sealed form, she looks like a samurai katana with a crow design in the hilt and two black strings attached to its end, The handle is dark gray/black. Appearance In her human form she takes the form of a young teenage girl with white hair and dark brown eye's. She wears a long,elegent black dress with a white long-sleeve undershirt and a pair of small black heels paired well with a pair of black stockings. She is alittle shorter then itakue but only by about a inche or two, she is well endowed for a 19 year old girl and has black wings which helps her fly. Personality She is a caring,gentle young girl and because of Itakue's great care for her she has fallen in love with him. When their is danger around she becomes more serious and tries her hardest to protect those closest to her, When they are alone she acts nervous and can't seem to find the words to say to her master. She is smart and loyal always keeping her promises and never lying as to help people through hard times or when they don't want to hear the truth but need too and she will comfort those in need. whenever Itakue gets hurt she will protect him with all her might and then nurse him back to health to the annoyance of yahiko who is also in love with him causing alot of hilarious things to happen. Sypnosis *the destined meeting between blade and master *Time for bankai training *new beginnings, old problems arc Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto When Kuroi materializes she can call upon her shikai and bankai forms whenever she needs to depending on the situation. *shikai: whenever Kuroi utters the command "Grow wings and become one with the shadows" (翼を成長し、影と一体になる, Tsubasa o seichō shi, kage to ittai ni naru): she holds out her sword blade pointing up in the sky. it then glows a black color, then evaporates becoming one with the shadows. Shikai special ability: When released her shikai has the power to become one with the shadows and strike at anytime without warning using the shadows as a way of teleportation she herself can jump into a shadow and appear anywhere moving at fast speeds when she does she enters a plane of existance called the shadow shpere which conseals her pressense completely from the outside world. She can also control the shape and form of shadows to best fit the situation at hand like daggers or kunai for quick kills and swords or sheilds for close combat. *shadow sphere: a alternate dimension used by kuroi to travel long distances or attack enemies without warning using any shadow nearby. *shadow manipulation: Kuroi can control and manipulate the shape of any shadow making it into different weapons or items she needs like sheilds,swords,etx. *kage no piasa ((影のピアサー, piercer of shadows): just like itakue, kuroi can fire a condensed form of spiritual pressure at the enemie. *Flight: thanks to the wings on kuroi's back she can fly and attack from above unlike itakue who can only hover for a few seconds. *Shadow step: the equilvelent to a shinigami's flash step or a espadas sonido but as she teleports she fazes in and out of focus just like a shadow. * shadow Phase: When Kuroi cannot block a attack or is attacked without warning she can turn her entire body into shadows so attacks pass right through her so she can counterattack but she can only use it for five seconds at a time. *dimensial travel: By using her powers she can create a rip into another dimension like the soul society or hueco mundo without being detected. *enhanced strength: she can lift giant boulders and block high level attacks with her bare hands and she stop a attack from someone 5 times her size. *Crow summoning: She can summon crow mininons to help her fight when she is in a real pinch against a strong opponent each one varies in power so decides which one to summon based on the strength of the enemie. *Shadow armor: Kuroi can gather shadows around her body to create a armor of shadows which can portect her from attacks or she can apply it to itakue to protect him from attacks like cero's or wide range attacks like getsuga tensho or the blades senbonsakura